1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing printed circuit boards and particularly to, a method of mounting electronic components on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In Surface Mount Technology (SMT), different components, such as chips, transistors, capacitors, resistors, etc., are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to form an electronic system board. Specifically, corresponding components connect to the PCB with solder deposited thereon. The PCB is then placed in a reflow oven for welding the components on the PCB via the solder. For most electronic system boards, electronic components are mounted on both sides of the PCB. The PCB is placed in the reflow oven to mount the electronic components on one side of the PCB, the PCB is then removed from the reflow oven, and reinserted into the reflow oven again to mount the components on the other side of the PCB. Thus, two steps are needed to solder the electronic components on the PCB, which is time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.